


Soul Mates

by paradiseghost



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reincarnation, This has both male and female gendered Almas so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiseghost/pseuds/paradiseghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soul mate isn't necessarily a person you'll always fall in love with, but they are a person you'll always love, no matter when and where you meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaconne

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a series of reincarnation fics idk about how often i'll update tho im sry
> 
> ill also do individual chapter warnings and shit and alma will change genders while kanda will always be male thank
> 
> Recommended listening for this chapter:  
> Vitali's Chaconne played by Oistrakh  
> Moonlight Sonata Beethoven(optional)  
> Sleeping Beauty Waltz Tchaikovsky  
> Pachelbel's Canon in D Major

They met at a recital.

Kanda had been playing violin since he could remember, slowly becoming disenchanted with the instrument after having played for so long.

But it was money.

Tonight he was to play solo for most of the pieces, only a few involving any other instrument.

As he rehearsed the other few musicians paid him no mind, focusing on their own practice, making sure everything was in tune and they were prepared to match him.

Except

One woman watched him, a serene smile gracing her features as she allowed her eyes to slide shut, absorbing the beautiful sounds Kanda produced with his violin. 

It’s not hard to notice when one is being observed.

Though, Kanda didn’t mind. She wasn’t doing anything but listening after all, her expression so calm. 

So he played for her.

-

He had not realized that she would be his pianist in the final piece of the evening.

As she walked on stage to the grand piano that awaited her presence, he bowed his head in greeting, admiring her smile as she bowed in return.

She was very beautiful- her hair in an intentionally messy updo, curls falling around her elegant neck to rest on slight, sloping shoulders.

But it was when she played that really got his attention.

While he may have been the centre of the audience’s attention, he couldn’t help but listen to her, fighting the urge to turn and watch her fingers dance across the keys.

Most people don’t really notice the piano in Chaconne, but he heard every note, every chord that she played with the upmost clarity.

He played by muscle memory, unable to help his eyes closing in concentration of listening for her.

As the song came to an end, he reopened his eyes, holding out the final note.

The audience stood, clapping and whispering amongst themselves- some were even crying.

Though he took no notice of this as he turned to her, bowing deeply this time, a very small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as she reciprocated.

He felt himself fall in love with the violin all over again.

-

“I’ve never actually liked that piece.” She said, tucking a curl behind her ear, her smile wide enough to make her eyes crinkle.

“It’s just so sad.”

Kanda found himself nodding in agreement, but withholding that it was the sadness that made it his favourite piece to begin with.

-

They had become famous.

Though, while Kanda had fame to begin with, Alma brought it to herself in her own rights.

She played many shows on her own, slowly becoming more than an accompanist, but rather the main star.

The next time they played together, she had asked him if he would play Moonlight Sonata with her, now on completely equal grounds with each other.

Naturally, he said yes.

-

They were married in two years’ time.

It was only natural as far as they were concerned.

She walked down the aisle in an off white dress, elegantly simple- her hair in another messy updo, curls falling around her face, a lotus blossom pinned to one side.

He smiled his small smile, offering his hand when she got close enough.

“You’re so beautiful.” Was whispered before they both stood straight, joining together under god, till death do them part.

-

They waltzed to Tchaikovsky, Kanda mumbling under his breath about the violinist.

“How do you expect to dance to our waltz if you’re the one playing it?” Her laugh was airy and sweet, her eyes sparkled as she waited for an answer.

“I’m sure I could’ve managed.”

He loved when she laughed the most.

-

She fell ill within a year.

He sat at her side, holding her frail hand as she struggled to breathe.

“Darling, will you play me something?”

While reluctant to let her hand go, he stood, retrieving his violin from the corner of their room, returning to her side quickly.

Though as he started to play, he couldn’t help but play Chaconne, deeming it perfect for the moment.

“Please, not that.”

He stopped playing, lowering his violin and looking at her peculiarly.

“It’s much too sad. I don’t want that to be the song you think of when you think of me.”

He wouldn’t be able to help it anyway- that was the song they first played together after all.

Instead he repositioned himself, starting on first violin’s section of Canon in D.

“I love this one.”

“I know.”

She laughed her airy, sweet laugh once more, though it died out much quicker than before, turning into a cough.

“I think… I think I’d like to sleep.”

He paused for a moment, kissing her gently, lovingly.

“You always do that before I sleep now.”

He only smiled in response, picking up where he left off.

You never know the last time you’ll be able to kiss the love of your life after all.

-

She died three days later.

He knew it would happen, but that didn’t help any with the gaping hole it left in his heart.

-

The funeral wasn’t large, just a small gathering of family and a few of her friends.

He didn’t cry.

His melancholy was far deeper than tears.

Her family asked him to play a song as they lowered the casket.

“Something to fit the moment.” They wanted of him.

He smiled slightly, taking a moment to gather himself before playing Tchaikovsky.

Though he knew the guests would find it odd for him to play such a waltz, they didn’t question him.

Later though, when her mother had him to herself at the reception, she did ask. It was beautiful, yes, but she didn’t understand why he chose that piece.

“Because she wouldn’t have wanted me to play anything sad.”

-

He hated recitals.

He hated the violin.

The news called him a child prodigy, surpassing many at only twelve years old.

Though this was not his first recital, it was the first time he would play some of the pieces to a crowd, most being far more complex than he had done before.

But what did that matter to a prodigy?

He wasn’t interested in making friends with anyone there.

They were all at least twice his age anyway.

“Hey, you’re Kanda Yuu, right?”

Deep breath, stay calm, don’t be rude.

“Yes.”

As he turned he came to face a boy just slightly taller than himself, probably only a few years older than him, his megawatt smile becoming wider.

“So you’re the child prodigy eh?”

Kanda just stared at him, as if saying _well no shit Sherlock I answered to the name didn’t I?_

The other boy whistled lowly.

“Tough crowd. My name is Alma Karma, I’m your pianist for the evening.”

Only one song had piano involved, thank god.

“You know, a lot of these other musicians say some real nice things about you,” _Was he still talking?_

“I thought I’d come introduce myself, yunno, it’s the polite thing to do.”

Kanda didn’t answer, hoping the conversation would just end so he can practice a bit more before he started.

“You’re pretty quiet for a young boy, Yuu-“

“Don’t call me that.” Kanda hated his first name.

Alma blinked in surprise, before laughing.

Kanda found himself confused.

How did such a boisterous guy have such an airy laugh?

It was kinda

Nice.

“I’m gonna go now so you can get to practicing, I mean, even prodigies would need some of that too right?” There was that smile again.

Kanda nodded as the other boy turned, about to walk away before

“Hey, how old are you?”

He seemed so young, it was strange in all honesty.

“Oh, I’m sixteen; this is my first professional recital. Pretty cool to be working with a prodigy first go eh?”

Kanda really wished he’d stop saying that word.

-

When the final piece came along, Kanda felt himself drained, wishing he just never picked up his grandfather’s-great grandfather’s? He couldn’t remember- violin in the first place.

But, it was just one more, and he could handle it.

So busy wrapped up in his own sympathies, he almost missed greeting the musician who would join him, the audience’s applause dragging him out of his own world before it was too late.

He turned quickly, coming to face the young man he met, and bowing quickly and gracefully, straightening to see Alma do the same thing.

Their piece was Chaconne, rather difficult for both violin and piano, but the main focus was the violin.

Which, he noticed as they began, was a shame.

He could hear Alma’s fluid playing to the right and somewhere behind him, and he was entranced.

He was always so concentrated on the violin part that the piano didn’t really perturb him as he listened.

But hearing Alma playing brought it out, the subtlety of the notes and chords, meant to provide fullness to the song but not over shadow the violin.

He could feel his eyes closing, concentrating only on the music, and how they played together seamlessly.

When it came to a close, and he and Alma took their bows, he decided that playing violin wasn’t so bad really.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*straight*~ boys shotgunning also modern au I guess and probs ooc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I haven't smoked in a while and I miss it and this just popped up only a short little thing I promise I'll update quicker

"Listen my dude," he blew the rest of his toke out of his nose, something that Alma couldn't help but find incredibly attractive. 

"There's no fuckin' way Lavi's gay like you've seen how he is around pretty girls."

The blunt is passed between them, Kanda leaning forward slighting, Alma meeting him to grab at it, their legs spread out and overlapping each other. 

"Look man, it's called bisexuality and that is most definitely Lavi. Have you seen the way he looks at Allen? There's something there bro you know I'm right; he just likes pretty people in general."

Toke, breathe, pass, repeat. 

"I don't know. I feel like he looks at Lena the same way he looks at bean sprout."

"And Lena's a pretty girl is she not?"

Pause, toke, think

"Fuck."

Alma broke out in a fit of giggles, uncontrollable and contagious, Kanda snickering quietly along side him. 

"Kanda, dude, you should smile more. You're so pretty when you do." Said between laughter. 

"Now that's fuckin' gay."

"I'm tryin' to smoke here man don't make me laugh."

Eventually they died down, the blunt burnt down to a roach, Kanda sucking in the last bit before putting it out on the concrete below them. 

"Not fair dude."

The long haired boy looked at the other, beckoning quickly for him to lean forward, this time meeting in the middle, their mouths pressed together, Kanda opening his and blowing smoke into the other's mouth, Alma catching it and holding for a minute before tilting his head back and blowing out. 

"Now, if anything is gay, it was that my dude." He grins, staying leaned forward, feeling light headed and loose. 

Kanda smiles, lopsided and charming. 

"Yeah it was wasn't it?"

Laughing it off is easier than dealing with whatever line they may or may not have crossed, so that's exactly what they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry it's short I'm sry but hey at least no one died


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diner au wow I'm so original u guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware I said "reincarnation" but what I actually meant was "I'm gonna write a bunch of aus and no one can stop me"

She walks into the small diner at 3:17am, smelling like she swam in cheap perfume and threw on the closest clothes she could find considering how large they were on her small frame. Despite the time she seems wide awake and completely alert- her eyes darting around the room, falling on every person(the staff and another man at the bar)in quick succession before taking a seat at the bar as far away from the other customer as possible. 

She's plain. Her hair a dirty blonde held back in a clip, straight with chin length locks framing either side of her cheeks; her face oval and slight, but not thin per say. Very small in size or maybe that was just the enormous clothes she decided to put on, but her hands were dainty and her fingers almost skeletal. She didn't have many distinguishing features as far as anyone could tell at the moment, but when Kanda went to take her order and she looked at him, he felt entranced. 

Her eyes are beautiful. 

Almond shaped and so dark he couldn't tell where her iris stopped and her pupil started in the artificial light. 

But there's something there- something he couldn't really place. 

"What can I get for you?"

"Just a coffee please. Black." Her voice is smooth and low; Kanda's sure he could listen to her talk for hours. 

"Nothing to eat?"

She pauses, taking in her surroundings again, this time stopping at the display container. 

"What kind of cake do you have in there?"

"Red velvet."

She grins, still staring at the container before turning to him. 

Her smile is wide and shows off all her teeth. 

It's beautiful. 

"Two slices of that."

Kanda feels the corners of his own mouth tug upwards. 

"Black coffee and two slices of red velvet. Anything else today?"

"No, thank you."

After he brings her order he can't help but watch as she elegantly rips into her first slice of cake, finishing the whole thing before even thinking about the coffee. 

-

"What brings you in so late?" He asks. She's been arriving at around the same time everyday for a week. 

"My job." Is his only answer. 

"You a stripper or something?" He tone is light and he smiles as he says it, hoping to come across as only joking and not judging in the least should she answer in the affirmative. 

She laughs a little, covering her mouth with a frail hand. 

"A writer actually."

"Oh? What genre?"

"Crime. I write stories about assassins mostly." 

He raises his eyebrows, extremely surprised. 

"Never would have pegged you as the type to write crime novels." He leans on the counter, nobody in the diner tonight but the two of them and the cook. 

"And what genre do you think I would've written?" She's grinning again, her eyes crinkled at the corners. 

"Mystery." It's his favourite genre. 

She sips her coffee, taking a bite of her cake before answering. 

"Crime and mystery are close enough, don't you think?"

"Not even."

She laughs again; no covering of her mouth this time.

Her eyes are closed and the sound is sweet and crisp and Kanda feels like he wants to make her laugh for the rest of his life. 

She finishes her cake and coffee as kanda cleans the counter and restocks his area, leaning his head in the window that connects the front and the kitchen to remind the cook to do the same. 

"So what name should I look for when your book is published?" He asks as she's about to leave. 

"Alma Karma." Is his only answer. 

He doesn't want to admit he might have a crush. 

-

She's been coming in for a couple months now, only missing days here and there, always around 3am. 

They always talk too.

She knows practically everything about Kanda: how old he is, where he's going to school, how he was actually born in japan and is fluent in Japanese- though he's lived outside of Japan so long he doesn't retain the accent he had when he was a child. 

They're even on first name basis. 

"So tell me about this new chapter you're working on."

She snickers.

"Lavi?" She calls out slightly louder so the cook can here her. 

"Yeah?"

"Could I have three eggs scrambled and some toast with it?"

"Of course!"

She turns to Kanda, leaning in as if she's about to tell him the biggest government conspiracy. Naturally he follows suit. 

"So our main character goes into the hotel that her target is staying at, buying a room a couple floors down from him- only amateurs go for the room next door, it's too suspicious. 

"As she's walking up her partner tells her that the target just ordered room service, so now would be the best time to get into the room. 

"Or course, it's no problem to get a uniform, now all she has to do is wait for room service to leave and she's in the clear yeah? It's pretty easy to knock on the door a couple minutes after her supposed coworker leaves and say they forgot something.

"The target lets her in and she goes over to his table-"

The dinging of a bell interrupts. 

"Order up!"

Kanda grumbles, picking himself up to grab her food, placing it in front of her before refilling her coffee.

He can't help but feel a little disappointed that they won't be in close proximity anymore. 

"So what happens?"

She swallows a forkful of her eggs before smirking.

"Well, I can't tell you now can I?"

"That is so unfair."

But he can't help but smile when she laughs again. 

-

Their first date is at 5am. 

They're not entirely sure that this could even be considered a date. The only reason they were both still up is because when she came in at the regular time and they talked for two hours straight, only interrupted when Lavi reminded Kanda that his shift was over and Lenalee would be arriving very soon if he wanted to get ready. 

Alma offered to walk with him. 

They don't consider it a date in the end but they hold hands on the walk home and when she stops in front of her door she places a quick kiss to his cheek before disappearing inside, leaving Kanda on a cloud the rest of the way back. 

-

Everything goes smoothly for the next while. 

She doesn't miss a day to go see him, even if she does look like she's about to drop from exhaustion; he finds it endearing but also tries to convince her to go home and sleep on those days. 

She just orders more coffee. 

Kanda always leans over the counter and they both talk quietly about anything they can think of, but conversation always goes smoothly when she has a story to tell him. 

He doesn't want to admit his crush has grown a little larger. 

-

She's a fan of clichés. 

At least, that's what she says. 

She loves when the hero wins, when the expected plot twist happens, when the target is actually her main characters father the whole time, 

When the main character doesn't care and kills him anyway. 

She gets this light in her eyes when she talks about her current story, a woman and her partner trying to take down their organization from the inside, when the main character's girlfriend turns out to be a spy that's been looking for her this whole time and now they either have to kill each other or work together, 

She likes when the hero wins, but sometimes she can't win everything. 

Real life doesn't work like that, after all. 

"You can just stretch it. It's only fiction."

Her smile is rueful and a little twisted, the light in her eyes shining a different way. 

"Some things can't be stretched, fiction or not."

Today when she leaves, she writes her number on the back of the receipt, a small note going along with it:

'This is a cliché I've wanted to do my whole life, but giving out a number doesn't bode well for assassins, you know?'

He texts her as soon as his shift ends.

-

She doesn't come in for a month. 

Kanda texts her every now and again, an answer showing up either an hour later or a few days later, but he doesn't worry so long as she answers. 

It's just a little lonely without the presence he's known for so long. 

When she finally comes in she looks worn down, wearing clothes way too big for her again and smelling thickly of cologne. 

"I'm sorry, I just went through publishing hell."

Kanda smiles at her, getting her coffee, two slices of red velvet cake, and an order of breakfast. 

"On the house today, congratulations."

She's already halfway through a slice before he finishes talking. 

-

He takes her out on a real date his day off. 

He isn't sure exactly what they're going to do, but she seems content with a cone of chocolate ice cream and a bench in the shade of a small park. 

"When does the book come out? I can't wait to read it."

She falters slightly, but he doesn't take notice. 

"Well, it takes a bit to get all the preparations done, but it should be within a couple months."

He drops her off at her place again, this time taking initiative and leaning down to kiss her. 

It's chaste and soft and Kanda swears his heart will beat out of his chest when she places a hand on his cheek to hold him there for a moment. 

"I think I may love you." He whispers. 

She only smiles and kisses him again. 

-

She doesn't come back around. 

She doesn't answer his texts, calls, emails. 

He's extremely worried. 

-

A package arrives on his door 6 months later. 

It's heavy and doesn't have a return address. 

He opens it carefully to see a beautifully bound book within, no title on the cover, only 'Alma Karma' written along the bottom. 

His heart stops. 

He opens it to see a letter, quick to read through. 

He shuts the book when he reaches the bottom, taking it to his room and leaving it on the bedroom table to look at later maybe who knows possibly never. 

'I'm sorry about this, I had to leave for various reasons, all of which I can't actually tell you.   
Please understand that I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want anything to happen, anything to hurt you.   
I wanted to stretch our story for as long as possible.   
The truth is, I was never writing a book. All the stories I had were all things that have happened, all things I've done, all things I don't regret doing.   
If you ever want to read this book I've sent, I decided to write our story. I came up with the ending I would have wanted.   
But it's just fiction in the end, and our real ending wouldn't have gone very well in the fist place.  
After all, real life never stretches the way you want it to.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ur all welcome

**Author's Note:**

> not all of the chapters are gonna be structured this way im just kinda writing however i feel


End file.
